


Не ругайся матом

by FantikBantik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Romance, but a bit specific, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: У Отабека скоро день рождения. Юра не знает, что дарить. Сложно, в общем, асоциальной булочке налаживать личную жизнь.





	Не ругайся матом

**Author's Note:**

> ну я как обычно мастер делать всё вовремя. Такшто. Что-то вышло, а что - не знаю))  
> Если что – я не специально. Как всегда во всем Юра виноват. Хехе
> 
> Юмор специфический, авторский такой :D  
> R-ка за маты, и я так решила в общем. Не ожидайте ничего особенного от них, это два тормоза, боже :D
> 
> почти не бечено. ахтунг! хдд  
> /Юра корявит слова, а Отабек говорит "Юрчка". мда... берегите глаза, в общем/

 

День рождения Отабека приближается скоростным поездом, и Юре кажется, что огоньки состава совсем уже недалеко и становятся такими яркими, что слепят глаза, да вот с рельсов не сбежать. Так что его раздавит к хренам.

Фу, противная аналогия, думает он, стряхивая очередное видение, но скорость сменяющих друг друга дней от этого не снижается.

Блиииин. И чё ему дарить-то?

Юра чешет затылок, хмурит лоб и бесконечно гуглит «что подарить другу/лучшему другу/ близкому человеку», иногда втихаря «подарок тому, кого любишь». Впрочем, последний запрос он, краснея, быстро стирает, а потом ещё на всякий чистит историю.

Мать его. Зачем так сложно?

Отабек подозревает неладное и по пять раз на дню спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Юра бросает в ответ «норм» – тот настойчиво допытывает, чем он может помочь.

Да чем ты тут поможешь, вздыхает сам себе Юра. Качает головой и отмазывается общими фразами.

Юра упрямо считает, что разберется сам, но где-то за неделю до дня «икс», когда синяки под глазами от недосыпа и переживаний становятся почти как цвет на российском триколоре, он понимает, что не справится. Отабек спрашивает «как дела» реже, зато следит за ним своими чернющими глазами, кажется, даже во время выполнения каскада четыре-три-три. И прожигает этим взглядом до внутренностей.

 

Они как раз закончили тренировку, Отабек склонился над коньками, аккуратно их расшнуровывая. Юра пыхтит над своими. Пальцы путаются так, что Юре кажется они вот-вот сами в узелок завяжутся.

Да нафиг так психовать.

– Что хочешь на ДэРэ? – выпаливает он, не поднимая головы и надеясь, что румянец на щеках не светится через завесу распущенных волос, ну или хотя бы кажется обычным послетренировочным.

Отабек замирает, медленно выпрямляется, держа конёк в руках, и прикусывает верхнюю губу, хмуря при этом только правую бровь.

Смущается, думает Юра, а ещё не знает, что ответить. Вот он прям чувствует, что тот хотел что-то сказать и язык прикусил. Блинский казах, ничего из него не вытянешь. Ведь есть что-то, о чём Отабек сразу подумал. Стопроцентов то, что показалось ему или неуместным, или слишком дорогим, чтобы попросить. Юра иногда подвисает на таком вот анализе друга. Потом подвисает на том, что ему так легко этот самый анализ даётся. Сколько уже раз убеждался, что всё правильно считывает, как с книги, с лица Отабека.  
Его привычки, мимика и жесты давно стали для Юры понятными, и теперь он может с уверенностью заткнуть любого, кто посмеет вдруг сказать, что лицо Отабека – недвижимая маска, а эмоциональный диапазон у него, как у ракушки.

Отабек молчит с минуту-другую и отвечает, вырывая Юру из размышлений:

– Давай ты целый день матом не будешь ругаться. Ты ведь можешь, я уверен, – прищуривает глаза и улыбается так подленько. Одним уголком губ.

Вот срань! На слабо берёт, думает было возмутиться Юра, а потом решает: ну так желание именинника, сам же спросил. И вообще, он чемпион или что. Потом представляет, что придется говорить на цензурном русском, и так ему тоскливо от этого тургеневского языка становится, что даже хочется спросить о других вариантах.

– Ну бля, – пыхтит Юра, снова принимаясь дёргать шнурок, – застрял, пиздюк, – от души ругается он, и щёки снова вспыхивают.

Да как тут без матов-то, когда даже шнурки против него ополчились?

– Ладно, замётано, – он ухмыляется и добавляет: – Проще не бывает.

– Я тоже так думаю, Юр, – улыбается Отабек так искренне, что Юра даже верит на эту минуту, что сможет.

***

Не ругаться матом – вообще легко. Сегодня он целый день дома: уборка, стирка, с Пётей вот поиграл – и ни разу не сматерился. Юра сам себя уговаривает, но потом вспоминает, что тут ни людей, ни вечно сломанного кофейного аппарата как в ледовом.

М-да. Вот и вызов тебе, – говорит сам себе Юра и открывает ноут. Он снова вбивает запросы «подарок другу/лучшему другу/что делать если фиг знаешь что дарить самому клевому чуваку», стирает и открывает ютуб. Видео с котами всегда помогали отвлечься.

А к дню рождения всё-таки заказывает Отабеку в подарок перчи без пальцев, чтобы надевал когда на мотоцикле катается и Юра знал – часть его всегда рядом.

Романтик, блять, ругается сам на себя Юра, пока выбирает шрифт для тиснения. Надпись «Алтын» у самой кромки. Без цвета, простые ровные буквы. Чёткие и надёжные, без выебонов – точно как сам Отабек. И чтобы заклёпки квадратные. «Стразы?» – спрашивает помощник сайта. Нахер стразы, хмыкает Юра, он пидор что ли. Потом прищуривает глаза и смотрит, как примерно будут выглядеть перчатки. Заебись крутые, думает он и, откинувшись на спинку стула, довольно улыбается.

Пусть все знают, что Бека золото.  
Ну, те, кто увидит надпись и поймёт отсылку.

Юра надеется, что никто её не увидит, потому что для этого надо будет близко к Отабеку подойти и еще руки общупать, а вот хрен им.

Его Отабек.

И про надпись эту только они вдвоём будут знать.

Юра кликает на «Заказать» и перестаёт бояться скоростного поезда с надписью «ДэРэ Алтына».

Уже даже не терпится. Вечеринка будет. Конечно, повезло, блин, родиться в Хэллоуин. Никогда не отмажешься. Да и Мила тоже, как поезд, даже скорее товарняк – хрен вообще остановишь. Сказала: «Будет праздник, не каждый день двадцать лет исполняется, Юрка! На тебе – присмотреть за именинником и убедиться, что он не сбежит от нас в Казахстан. А то ведь мы и за ним поехать всей толпой можем». И звонко чмокнула его в лоб, дура.

Хрен вам, а не Казахстан, думает Юра, вытирая со лба липкий блеск. Я ещё сам там не был.

***

Ну, в общем, Мила она молодец, признаётся сам себе Юра, когда в середине вечера пытается съесть какой-то мудрёный бутер и не уронить его начинку себе на рубашку. Парадная, блин. Тоже Бабичева заставила надеть. Сказала: «Как себе хочешь, но это праздник, так что никаких толстовок и растянутых маек. Оденься красиво, и маску захвати, всё-таки и Хэллоуин тоже праздник. Плисецкий, ты меня понял? Иначе наряжу в платье».

«Хуятье», – бросил ей тогда в ответ Юра, а Мила расхохоталась и, держась от смеха за живот, выдала: «Ну а вдруг тебе понравится, будешь ролевые игры устраивать».

Юра чуть язык от удивления не прикусил.

Платья сама пусть носит, вон, бёдрами как виляет перед своим хоккеистом. Виляй, виляй, хочется коварно шепнуть ей на ухо. Этот, как там его, молодой пока, все зубы на месте, голова не отбита, может ещё и к другой уйти, если недовиляешь.

И маску он, кстати, так и не надел. Нацепил ободок с кошачьими ушами и пририсовал себе чёрным карандашом нос и усы. Бабичева встретила его с немым вопросом, заключенным во вздёрнутых бровях, на что Юра хмуро и доступно ответил:

– Не нравится – иди в... далеко.

Мила, ухмыляясь, произнесла одними губами «секси-котик» и поиграла бровями. Вот только этих её намёков Юре не хватало для полного счастья.

Юра запивает наконец-таки побежденный бутер и тут же давится, кашляя так, что слёзы из глаз льются.

Отабек, наряженный в слишком секси-шляпника из Алисы, обеспокоенно смотрит на него с другого конца комнаты, молча спрашивая, всё ли в порядке и не нужна ли помощь.

Юра показывает большой палец вверх: всё ок, гуляй. И думает, что Мила, ведьма такая, точно смерти его хочет. Вместо апельсинового сока – водка с намёком на апельсиновый сок. Вместо вечеринки – колотящееся сердце Юры, его потеющие ладони и периодически пропадающий голос. Потому что Отабек пиздец какой красивый. А Юра даже вслух это сказать не может. И матом нельзя.

Что ж так сложно-то всё, а, спрашивает сам у себя Юра и допивает содержимое стакана. Чуть что – Мила виновата, он не хотел. Во всяком случае, не набухаться.

А потом Юра обнаруживает себя танцующим попотряс на столе в обнимку с Кацуки. Откуда он взялся, вроде не было их с Никифоровым в начале?

– Ну них… – начинает было Юра, но резко обрывает себя.

– Юра? – Отабек заходит в комнату, снимая пиджак. Охренительный такой пиджак, прям хорошо, что снял, а то Юра весь вечер не мог отлипнуть от него. От пиджака, конечно. Глазами.

– Ничего себе, как я тут оказался, – он шарит глазами по Юри, но тот улыбается, как наивная школьница, господи, святая наивность. Где там Виктор, пусть снимет кацудона, а то счас стриптиз начнётся, наверное. – Виктор, забери своего танцора, мне тесно, бл… Ой. Блин!

Юри смеётся и говорит, что не так уж он и пьян. И кажется, говорит на русском. Юра не совсем понимает: то ли акцент слишком сильный, то ли он не сечёт в английский уже. Он икает и ищет глазами Отабека, который только что был там, где был. А теперь его там нет.

– А где?.. – его прерывают чьи-то руки, обхватывая за бедра, и оказывается, что это Отабек снимает его со стола.

– Оу, спасибос, – глупо лыбится Юра. – Ты такой быстрый, как Флэш.

– А ты пьян, – Отабек улыбается ему в ответ и смотрит так, что Юре хочется впиться ему в губы.

Ой, как всё плохо, успевает подумать Юра, прежде чем громко заявить:

–Вдровищи! – Юра хихикает и, пьяно икнув, добавляет: – Всоплевдрызг.

Ноги не держат, так что он сползает по Отабеку, проезжаясь подбородком ему по груди, но тот подхватывает за талию понадёжнее и говорит что-то вроде «ну теперь не то что матом, вообще нормально поговорить не получится». Юра хочет пошутить что-то неприличное, но в итоге только хрюкает в ответ. Потому что смеяться слишком сложно.

– Давай я отведу тебя в комнату, – Бека, подтягивает Юру, подхватив подмышки, и смотрит ему в лицо. – Да уж… Сначала в ванную.

– Оооки-доки, – заведи меня, герой.

Юра не собирался отвечать так двусмысленно. (Вообще-то, собирался).

Отабек смотрит нечитаемым взглядом и, крепко обняв за бок, ведёт его вверх по лестнице. Хотя скорее несёт.

– Я сам, – гордо провозглашает Юра, отрывается от Отабека и заходит в ванную. Пытается закрыть дверь, но замок какой-то странный, так что он тихо обзывает его мудаком и включает холодную воду.

Чёт ты и вправду перепил, Плисецкий, думает Юра, подставляя голову под струю ледяной воды. Он отфыркивается, пока тянется за полотенцем, врезается пальцами в кафельный бортик душевой кабинки, шипит и трясет ногой, чтобы унять боль.

– Да с хрен ли тут не развернуться, конский коттедж, блин, – ворчит он.

Кое-как вытирает-таки лицо и заматывает голову добытым в неравном бою с плиткой полотенцем, потому что умудрился намочить волосы, после чего выплывает, прихрамывая, обратно в комнату.

Отабек встает с кровати и ловит его пьяное тело.

– Я уе... – Юра закрывает рот рукой.

– Что? – Глаза Отабека точно смеются, но Юре лень доказывать.

– Я уедарился. Ноги дорогие, а я правой прям в борт! И всё, пальцам пи... – Юра тяжело вздыхает, поднимая плечи до ушей. – Пичаль. Всё.

– Ты как королева драмы. Давай, посмотрю, – Отабек разворачивает их, усаживает Юру на кровать и, сняв носок, начинает ощупывать каждый палец, а потом аккуратно массировать ступню. – Легче?

«Нет!» – орёт внутри себя Юра, удивительно быстро протрезвев. Просто – вжух! и трезвый, словно и не пил.

– Ага-да, – говорит он вслух и жалеет, что он не в любимой толстовке, в высокий воротник которой можно было бы спрятать ту часть лица, что не скрывается за почти развалившимся полотенцем. Юра скучает по джинсам, которые нихрена не брюки. Потому что брюки не скроют стояк. А тот, видимо, плевать хотел на бухло и уже начинает подавать признаки жизни. Пальцы Отабека давят, нажимают и буквально сжигают Юрины ступни. И всего Юру заодно.

Чёрт.

Отабека хочется потрогать. Хочется трогать всегда. Везде. Трогать, щупать, гладить и целовать.

За что ему его жизнь, думает Юра и сосредоточивается на расстёгивании рубашки.

– Ненавижу рубашки, – тут же ворчит он, потеряв в очередной раз пуговицу.

– Я помогу, сиди ровно, – Отабек быстро разделывался с пуговицами, пока Юра бормочет, что те вражины и вообще, что за бунт одежды, вон, молния на брюках тоже собака.

Отабек трясётся от смеха, но героически старается не хохотать в голос. Юра оценивает тактичность друга. Только вот немного обидно. Он-то мечтал вызвать немного другие эмоции.

– Бек. Ты лутший.

– Это ты лучший, Юра, – перестает смеяться Отабек и кусает свою дурацкую губу. – Ложись, накрою тебя.

– Посидишь, пока я не засну?

– Конечно. Посторожу, чтобы никто не украл тебя.

– Прально, – Юра хотел бы ещё быть таким пьяным, как когда только зашёл в эту комнату, но нет. Он укладывается на бок, поджимает колени к животу и вдруг чувствует себя неловко, находясь в одних трусах перед Отабеком. – Накрой уже, холодн, – вздыхает он и жмурит глаза, потому что у того глаза, как угли, и Юру бросает от них в жар.

После того, как Отабек тщательно укрывает его, подоткнув со всех сторон одеяло, он присаживается на кровать и гладит его по влажным волосам.

Юре очень хочется замурчать как Пётя. Он подается к отабековой руке, будто пытается вплавиться в неё, и не открывает глаз. Пусть что хочет себе думает, Юра типа пьян, ему можно. Отабек зарывается пальцами в волосы и массирует голову. Мурашки на Юриной коже бегут табунами.

– Я бы тебя тр... треснул, – выдаёт он и утыкается носом в подушку, громко сопя.

– За что это? – Отабек резко отдёргивает руку, и Юра поднимает голову, глядя на нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы. Юра, не удержавшись, разглаживает образовавшуюся на лбу морщинку.

– Лицо сильно довольное, – вздыхает он, ничего больше не придумав. Не скажет же он, что хотел сказать совсем другое.

Щаз.

Бек довольный, я нет, думает Юра. Я не пьяный и не довольный.

Но это и не у него сегодня день рождения. Так что нечего тут ныть. Всё так и должно быть: главное, чтобы именинник был счастлив.

– Я тебе там подарок ещё приготовил и забыл про него, – говорит он и откидывается на подушку. – Проснусь и сразу отдам, ладно?

– Не стоило, Юр. Я же уже получил свой подарок, – Отабек снова начинает гладить его по голове, Юра снова жмётся ближе и прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Как же хорошо, господи.

– Значит, я справился? – сон одолевает так быстро, что Юра с трудом ловит разбегающиеся в голове мысли. Как мухи, не ухватить ни одной.

– Абсолютно, – тихо отвечает Отабек и накрывает одеялом его плечи.

– Я… ещё сказать хотел, – Юра так хочет признаться, что сдерживаться почти больно.

– Давай, как проснёшься, ладно?

– Мгм.

Спорить у Юры нет сил.

***

Юра просыпается и на некоторое время выпадает из реальности, не понимая, где он, почему почти голый и что делает рядом с ним Отабек.

Ну, то есть, понятно, что спит.

Но почему рядом? И почему в одежде? И даже не накрылся ничем, вот дурак.

Медленно, глядя на расслабленное лицо Отабека, Юра вспоминает что было вчера.

А потом – последнее мгновение до того, как провалиться в сон.

Отабек наклонился к нему. Убрал с лица прядь волос. Сказал:

– Спи спокойно, Юрчка.

И поцеловал в висок. И в скулу.

 

Юра закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Или не выругаться. Или чтобы не сделать вообще что-то из того, о чём пожалеет сразу же.

Вот же засранец скрытный! Себе на уме казах!

Юра прикрывает глаза, дышит, считает до десяти и обратно. Медленно выдыхает и поворачивает голову к всё ещё спящему Отабеку.

Внутри него визжит девочка-подросток, а перед глазами неоновыми буквами светится «п о ц е л о в а л».

Он трогает висок и скулу, проводит пальцами по щеке, жалея, что Отабек не продолжил. В животе разливается тепло и грёбаные бабочки делают щекотно и жарко.

Кожа горит, словно это случилось только что, а не несколько часов назад.

Юра поворачивается на бок, обводит рукой, не касаясь, силуэт Отабека и шепчет:

– Ну ладно, Отабек Алтын.

Ты станешь тем золотом, которое возьмёт меня, добавляет он у себя в голове. Хмыкает довольно, ёрзает и поправляет в трусах утренний стояк.

– Вот же нахрен, – бормочет он, сжимает член и сдавленно стонет от острых ощущений. – Что ж за блядство.

Отабек ворочается, перекатывается на спину, потом снова ложится на бок, лицом к нему, и открывает глаза.

– Юр, не ругайся матом, – улыбается он.

Юра смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Потрясающий. Его.

Нет, думает он, я тебя тоже возьму. Будет равноправие.

– Доброе утро, – хрипит Юра и думает, что утро действительно доброе. И ему очень хорошо. Особенно если сейчас он где-нибудь найдёт воду.

– Пить хочешь? – спрашивает Отабек и, быстро обернувшись к тумбочке, протягивает ему бутылку воды.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что ты золото? – Юра едва не стонет, отвинчивает крышку и жадно глотает, проливая часть воды на себя. – Бля, как же заебись, – выдыхает он и вытирает рот рукой.

Отабек с красными щеками смотрит в район его коленей.

Моё золото, думает Юра и прячет улыбку, снова прикладываясь к воде.


End file.
